ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony
Ebony is a half-blooded Saiyan, living on Earth in South City. Throughout half of Dragon Ball Z, he used to live at Kame House, before meeting Alicia, and moving out. He lived at South City for the remaining half of DBZ and GT. He grew up unused to attention, but in the end, became a hailed and respected warrior. His best friend is Ivory, and he's married to Alicia. Eventually, he has a son, Jasco. Personality Ebony was an energetic person, but unused to attention. In fights, he would be very aggresive, eventually being nick-named "the Mini Hurricane". When he grew up, he matured, and took the mantle of leadership whenever a situation arised. In GT, he grew more cynical and world-weary, but retained his ability to joke and to let things go. Appearance Ebony wears a black gi with a red undershit, red belt and wristbands, as well as black shoes with red details. Sometimes, he can be seen with an casual outfit, consisting of a white T-shirt, blue jacket, black jeans and grey sneakers. In GT, he changes his attire completely, removing the undershirt and donning a greyer gi, with the red belt and wristbands changed in favor for orange ones. On top of that, he occasionally donned a black cape with crimson red on the inside. Due to him being a half Saiyan, his hair is mainly black with a bit of red, and his eyes are a bright green. As a Super Saiyan, however, his hair becomes the standard yellow. Early Life Born Summer 736, he was sent away to a planet, set out to enslave the population. However, his pod was shot down, and he forgot his mission in the ensuing crash. He was discovered by a chef searching for ingredients for a soup. The chef took sympathy upon the boy, and brought him to the chef's house that was inside a kingdom. Living a fairly normal and happy childhood raised by the chef and his wife, he became the unofficial leader for the group of boys he used to hang out with. He also befriended an orphan, named Ivory, forming what eventually would be a life-long friendship. Attack of Cooler's Soldiers One day, Ebony and Ivory were playing, when they sensed an energy. Flying to the place the energy came from, they spotted an soldier, heavily damaged. The soldier discovered them. Asking them questions in a language they didn't understand, he suddenly dropped to the ground. Brought into custody and interogated, he managed to say: "Lord Cooler will come.", and died shortly after. Thus, the city, as well as the rest of that world was preparing for war. Then, they came. Cooler besieged the town, and he was faced with Ivory and Ebony. Although terrified, Ivory landed the total amount of one punch on Cooler, and Ebony landed none. Ebony, did however, get his left arm broken. In the end, Cooler made quick work of them both and left, destroying the town. Ebony and Ivory were among the few surviving, and they boarded a spaceship that had the destination Earth. They were discovered by Goku and the Z-fighters, and they became friends. Attack of the Saiyans After a couple of years, Ebony and Ivory visited Kame House and had a pleasant reunion with Goku and the others, who had brought his son, Gohan. The festivities were interupted by a mysterious person who claimed that he was Goku's older brother Raditz. Kneeing Goku, he grabbed Gohan and came with the demand: Give me 100 bodies, or I'll kill Gohan. Goku, refusing, chased after Raditz, followed by Ebony, Piccolo, and Ivory. So, they fought Raditz. With Goku knocked down, Piccolo was charging his Special Beam Cannon. But he needed time. Doing the only reasonable thing, Ebony and Ivory fought Raditz. They proved no match to Raditz, even with their forces combined. Suddenly, Gohan mortally wounded Raditz, leading to Goku grabbing onto Raditz, allowing Piccolo to kill both Raditz and Goku. Piccolo, in the aftermath, takes Gohan for an one year training, warning everyone for the two other Saiyans, called Nappa and Vegeta. Ebony and Ivory parted ways, both with their own training program. At the dreaded day, Ebony and Ivory joined the Z-Fighters in fighting. With Ivory knocked down, Ebony started to fight Nappa one on one, with Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin ready to back up. Ebony put up quite a fight, but eventually got defeated, as he got his ribs crushed and was hit with Nappa's special technique, Kapa. After waking up, he sensed Goku's energy slowly decreasing. Rushing to aid Goku, he was confronted by a Great Ape Vegeta. Ebony was soon knocked away, and remained unconscious for the rest of the fight. After the defeat of Vegeta, he and Ivory was taken to a hospital, and they remained there for 10 days and 5 days, respectively. Journey to Namek After learning that Bulma, Gohan and Krillin were going to Namek, Ebony decided to follow. Ivory remained on Earth, in case Vegeta returned. After landing on Namek, they decided to search for the Dragon Balls. However, they sensed an huge energy. Deciding to hide, they were shocked by a tremendous evil force, no one other than Frieza. After finding a hideout, Gohan, Krillin and Ebony decided to search for the Dragon Balls. However, they sensed energies fading. Deciding to part ways, Ebony went to one village, and Gohan and Krillin went to another. However, Ebony came too late, as when he arrived, the village was destroyed. He heard the cries of a villager, and rushed to his aid. Telling him about Friezas evil plans, Ebony went after Gohan and Krillin, wanting to warn them. He sensed that they were escaping something. Deciding to help them, he followed the. He saw them being chased by Dodoria, and Ebony came to the rescue, kicking Dodoria into an nearby cliff. Enraged, Dodoria serched for them, to no avail. He decided to blast the area, and then he left. Coming out of hiding, returning to the Hideout, they asked Dende about Namek. They sensed energies being extinguished, and Dende decided to take Krillin to the Elder. Worrying that they would be discovered, Ebony did something risky: Creating an diversion, hoping to attract the attention of Frieza and Vegeta. He succeded, and was confronted with some of Frieza's Soldiers, led by Dodoria. The soldiers proved no match, but Dodoria was able to fight even with Ebony. Ebony was defeated, and he was taken captive. He managed, however, to break free, blinded Dodoria with an Solar Flare, and returned to the Hideout. After learning that Goku was coming to Namek, he also learned of the Elder's abillity to raise one's power level. Deciding to go there, he was succesful. His power increased tenfold, making him stronger than Dodoria and Zarbon combined. When returning, he was confronted with the sight of Vegeta fighting Zarbon. He sat back and watched the fight, as Vegeta finished off Zarbon. After a quick exchange of words, Vegeta left, searching for a Dragon Ball. Knowing what Vegeta was up to, he quickly escaped with Gohan who had aquired the Dragon Ball Vegeta was looking for. Battle against the Ginyu Force Learning that Frieza had called upon the Ginyu Force, it was a race against time to collect the Dragon Balls. Teaming up with Vegeta, they decided to confront the Ginyu Force. With Vegeta facing Recoome, Ebony was finding himself battling Burter and Jeice. After an long struggle, Ebony fell victim to the combination attack; the Purple Comet. Seeing that they were outmatched, Gohan and Krillin are faced with Guldo. When Guldo is to finish them off, Vegeta intervenes, killing Guldo. Jeice escaped, bringing word to Ginyu about their defeat. At the same time, Goku came, reviving Ebony and Vegeta with Senzu Beans. With Vegeta betraying Goku, Goku was faced with Ginyu and Jeice. However, Ebony came, and soon backed up Goku. After an long fight, Ebony looked on in horror as Ginyu swapped bodies with Goku. After some confusion, the fighting resumed. As Ginyu faced Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, Ebony fought Jeice, eventually killing him. With Ginyu badly damaged, he decides to swap bodies with Vegeta. However, Ebony interferes by throwing a toad, leading to Ginyu swapping bodies with the toad. After Vegeta gives them new Saiyan clothing, they team up once again. Taking the opportunity when Vegeta was taking a nap, they summon Porunga. Wishing to revive Piccolo, and send him to Namek, they were interuppted by Vegeta. Ebony and Vegeta were just about to fight, but they were interuppted by Frieza. After a brief battle, Vegeta taunts Freiza to transform. Transforming into his second form, Ebony decides to step into the battle, besting Frieza in his second form. Unfortunately, he got distracted by Krillin getting pierced by Freiza's horns and is hit point blank by a Death Ray. Getting revived by Dende, he sees Piccolo fighting with Frieza, he too, winning over him. Freiza transforms into his third form, turning the tables. Frieza kills Vegeta, but thanks to Goku's timely arrival, they had a chance. Witnessing Goku's fight with Frieza, he also witness Goku's transformation into an Super Saiyan, and knowing that the fight was in Goku's hands, he grabbed Gohan and Piccolo, flying them over to Goku's spaceship. Together with Gohan and Piccolo, they experience Frieza's Death Ball smashing into Namek, seemingly destroying the planet. However, it's only the core that is destroyed. The planet was slowly crumbling, and it was on a one-way road to destruction. However, thanks to Kami, everyone but Goku and Frieza are transported to Earth. Android Saga After a quick explanation of what happened in Namek, the Z-fighters summon Porunga. With Krillin alive, they decide to revive Goku as well. However, they discover that Goku is alive! Reviving Yamcha instead, they wait for Goku's return. About one year after that, they sense evil energies. To their horror, it was Frieza and King Cold. As the Z-fighters stand united to confront them, they are interuppted by a young teenager who reveals himself as a Super Saiyan. After making quick work of the pair, Goku arrives. With the young man, calling himself Trunks, telling Goku about the future, they decide to train. After three years, the Z-fighters arrive to the spot where the Androids should be. Met by Bulma and Yajirobe, Yajirobe gives the Z-fighters Senzu beans, and is shot down. Realising that the Androids don't radiate energy, the Z-fighters scatter and search for the Androids. Eventually, Yamcha finds them and is wounded by them, and the others, rushes to his aid. Yamcha is carried away by Gohan, and the fight begins. They fight in a desert area, and Goku is weakened by his heart disease, and Vegeta shows up, surprising everyone by transforming into a Super Saiyan, destroying #19. Gero retreated to his base to activate #17 and #18, but they defected on him and destroyed him, and discovered #16. His lab was destroyed by Trunks, who had arrived to help them, but it was to no avail. Transformations Because Ebony is a Saiyan, he also has various transformations. Super Saiyan In this form, Ebony is a lot more powerful than his base form. He gains a golden aura and his hair turns yellow. With the transformation, he also gains a much more wilder nature. He first gained this form while preparing for the arrival of the Androids. He uses this form mostly, as he gains his other forms much later. Ascended Super Saiyan In this form, Ebony becomes more powerful than his Super Saiyan form, as gains a boost in both strength as well as speed. The distinct difference between this form and the normal Super Saiyan is that in this form, his muscles turn larger, his hair becomes more spikier, and he becomes more confident, almost to the point of overconfidence. He used this form against Perfect Cell, but in the end, was defeated. He obtained it when he trained with Ivory in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He used it again in the Majin Buu saga, and one time in GT. After that, it was never seen again. Super Saiyan 2 In this form, Ebony is exceptionally more powerful, calling himself "a bad-ass". During the later years, this form was his go-to form, skipping over Super Saiyan. He used this on various occacions, mostly in the Majin Buu saga, and in most movies. In this form, his hair becomes even more spikier, and his aura gains electrical bolts. He also used it when he became a Majin, and when fighting the Baby parasite sent to take over him. Super Saiyan 3 This is the second most powerful form Ebony can achieve. In this form, his apperance changes drastically. His hair becomes long, and his eyebrows dissapears. He used this form only once, when trying to fight Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). He almost defeated him, but untimely reverted back to his base form. He barely managed to avoid absorbtion, thanks to the timely arrival of Vegito. Super Saiyan 4 In this form, Ebony is at his very strongest. His apperance is changed drastically, as his hair becomes long, but shorter than his Super Saiyan 3 form, (although it's still the red and black pattern), his body becomes covered in fur, and his nature becomes much more aggresive and wilder. He first used this when he realized that Baby had controlled Ivory, and sent him to his own death. The loss of his friend, and the fact that humans had suffered, he transformed. In this form, he is more than enough to overpower Bruuly, Buuler, Bugeto and Buugeta all together. He can spar even with Baby and Super 17 as well. He used it against Omega Shenron, in order to let Vegeta and Goku fuse together. However, he lasted very short against Omega Shenron, as he was defeated by getting impaled with Dragon Thunder. Gallery Ebony ssj.png|Super Saiyan Ebony Ebony ssj3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Ebony Ebenox ssj4.png|Super Saiyan 4 Ebony Ebony GT.jpg|Ebony as he appeared in Dragon Ball GT Trivia *Before he arrived on Earth, his name was Elery. However, upon arriving, he was named Ebony due to the fact that the chef adopting him was working on an ebony table. Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character made by AssassinHood Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character added by AssassinHood Category:Tier 2.5